


сожженные

by Ximel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: бессмысленно. внизу растянуто большое полотно, выдержащее лишь одного, и обеспокоенные лица людей. так высоко. так страшно. так…невозможно. нет ни одного шанса.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	сожженные

дышать трудно. практически невозможно. заходиться кашлем, рефлекторно вбирая в себя глотками свежий воздух из разбитой форточки.  
трудно. трудно. трудно.  
невозможно.  
и бессмысленно. внизу растянуто большое полотно, выдержащее лишь одного, и обеспокоенные лица людей. так высоко. так страшно. так…  
невозможно. нет ни одного шанса.  
прыгнуть, и либо разбиться, либо спастись. одному.

времени нет. огонь уже тянет свои страшные лапы к спине. будто уже недостаточно исцарапал ее. а смог, мешающий мыслить разумно, словно навсегда осел в легких. прыгнуть сейчас равносильно самоубийству. для него точно. свежий воздух отрезвляет, но все бестолку.  
газ скоро рванет и не спасет никакое чудо. прыгнуть бы в объятия белоснежной ткани внизу, но акааши ели держится, сидя ногами наружу на подоконнике. сам он точно умрет, а вдвоем они просто не успеют.

треск огня разрезает приглушенный голос. кошку не спасти. глупая забилась где-то в надежде уберечься, тем самым похоронив себя заживо.  
а также надежду на спасение их вдвоем. втроем, если считать все же эту глупую кошку.  
дело идет на считанные секунды и акааши остается ждать, когда бокуто подойдет к окну, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на него и возможно…

— бокуто-сан, — шепчет он и тут же захлебывается кашлем, внутренности сводит и кейджи откровенно тошнит от того, что он до сих пор в себе. бокуто сзади, стоит, не двигаясь, всматриваясь в чужой затылок. не спешит. будто это не позади них сейчас рванет газ. — я люблю вас.  
плевать на чертов кашель и раздирающие легкие. он должен знать. а теперь прыгнуть.  
времени мало, но котаро, словно действительно наплевать. он не заскакивает в спешке на окно, не прыгает в спасительное свободное падение. он лишь кладет руки на талию акааши и шепчет прямо на ухо, словно их кто-то еще может услышать. забирая право у смертоносного огня подслушать.  
— я тоже люблю тебя.

акааши видит его лицо. прилагает все усилия, чтобы развернуться в воздухе и увидеть его. улыбающееся лицо, словно счастливого бокуто, силуэт которого пропадает в языках пламени.  
взрыв такой громкий. кейджи, кажется, никогда больше не сможет услышать другие звуки.  
а еще почувствовать. он тоже больше никогда не сможет. все его чувства сгорели дотла в той злополучной квартире, хозяином которой стал сам огонь, а погребальной песней оглушительный треск стекол.  
люди вокруг него что-то кричат и льют воду на голову. на фоне кричит сигнализация машин и сирена подъезжающей пожарки.

акааши глотает слезы, не сводя опухших глаз с того самого окна, где только что было _его_ лицо. задыхается. не от чувств. а от навсегда осевшей в легких копоти. чувства же сгорели вместе с бокуто котаро в той злополучной квартире.


End file.
